character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:ZeroTC01/Gilgamesh Rewrite
|-|Armored= |-|Casual Clothing= |-|Full Power= |-|1= |-|2= |-|3= Summary Gilgamesh (ギルガメッシュ, Girugamesshu) was the Archer-class servant of Kirei Kotomine during the fourth Holy Grail War, Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B. At least 5-B, likely 4-A via Full Power Enuma Elish | 2-A, higher via Enuma Elish Name: Gilgamesh, Archer, The King of Heroes Origin: Nasuverse (Fate/stay night) Gender: Male Age: Over 136 years (Spent 126 years ruling over Uruk, and 10 years incarnated in the world) Classification: Archer-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Demigod Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight (Possesses a Noble Phantasm that allows him to levitate off the ground and take flight faster than any modern magi), Curse Manipulation (Using various Noble Phantasms), Resurrection (Capable of reincarnating his physical body, as demonstrated in Fate/Grand Order), Immortality Negation (Types 1 and 3''') and Regeneration Negation (Likely '''High-Low; Via numerous Noble Phantasms), Danmaku (Via the Gate of Babylon), Supernatural Luck (Has demonstrated this in collecting and maintaining his great wealth), Limited Mind Manipulation (Via Charisma; Can slightly alter how others behave), Electricity Manipulation (Via Auto-Defensors), Attack Reflection, Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation, Homing Attack, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Invisibility (Via the Ring of Invisibility and the Cap of Invisibility), Stealth Mastery, Explosion Manipulation, Clairvoyance and Precognition (Via Sha Naqba Imuru; Allows him to instantly discern great truths, such as the identity of another Servant and their Noble Phantasms. Can view the possibilities of parallel worlds, predicting the future and knowing exactly what to do), Chain Manipulation (Via Enkidu), Soul Manipulation (Any Servant can consume souls to replenish their magical energy), Air Manipulation, Energy Projection, Space-Time Manipulation and Durability Negation (Via Enuma Elish; It negates conventional durability by showing the "Truth" of creation, causing a dislocation in space-time, bending space itself, and functioning on the same principle as Slash Emperor, which can kill Ultimate Ones far more powerful than Gilgamesh himself), Limited Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to avoid inevitable outcomes, such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Non-Corporeal and Invisibility (In his spirit form. However, he has since lost this once he became incarnated by the mud of the Grail), Immunity to Modern Weaponry (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age), Resistance to Magic (This is supported and boosted by his armor, and it includes effects such as Petrification, Spatial Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation), Space-Time Manipulation (Is unaffected by the space-time dislocation created through the use of Enuma Elish. Was unhindered by the collapse of Rider's Reality Marble), Indomitable Will (Not even All the World's Evil can corrupt his ego, and was in fact completely ineffective, allowing him to fight back even when consumed and digested by Sakura Matou), Resistance to: Existence Erasure (Completely unaffected by the Far Side of the Moon, which negates the existence of any object within it due to it representing "nil"), Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Sealing, Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Power Nullification and Illusion Creation (After obtaining the power of the Root of the Beginning, BB, who is able to manipulate space-time, causality, probability, information, gravity, life, death, minds, senses, powers, and souls through her usage of Potnia Theron, was unable to affect Gilgamesh due to being opposed by a power of equal potency), Acausality (Type 1) Attack Potency: Planet level (According to Shatmat, Gilgamesh and Enkidu's initial clash felt like it was destroying and remaking the world 7 times over. Killed Berserker, who is powerful enough to lift the entire sky, with little to no difficulty. Superior to Lancer of Red's (Karna's) Noble Phantasm, Vasavi Shakti, which broke Akhilleus Kosmos: A Conceptual Shield representing and embodying the entire world). At least Planet level (Enuma Elish is an Anti-World Noble Phantasm and is superior to the aforementioned Akhilleus Kosmos. When used in Fate/strange fake, it would have destroyed the world if it wasn't for Enkidu's intervention. When used by his younger self, it destroyed the Mirror World - a Reality Marble the size of Earth - and it's notably more powerful when used by his current/adult self), likely Multi-Solar System level via Full Power Enuma Elish (Enuma Elish is described as being able to weave every star in creation together into one) | Multiverse level+ (Fought against and defeated BB, who possesses a complete authority and control over the entire Moon Cell. The latter was stated to be capable of reshaping the entire universe, along with its unlimited adjacent worlds, and its core was stated to be a higher-dimensional existence. Defeated Kiara Sessyoin, who is not only one with the Moon Cell, but is also superior to BB), higher via Enuma Elish Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Enkidu, who is this fast. Piloted the Vimana, which easily outpaced a fighter jet elevated to the level of a Noble Phantasm. Fought against True Archer, whose arrows [https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:RegisNex1232/Fate_Strange_Fake_Gilgamesh_Reaction_Feat can bypass the lightning bolts fired by his Auto-Defensors in Fate/strange fake], which can be achieved by incoming attacks being sufficiently fast), possibly FTL+ (Dodged Excalibur's beam of light, which is this fast) | Massively FTL+ (Should be comparable to the other Servants in their Mythic Formal Wear, who traveled 1,500 light years in a short interval of time) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servants are much stronger than the most athletic and powerful humans) | Unknown Striking Strength: Planet Class | Multiversal+ Durability: Planet level (Exchanged blows with Enkidu) | Multiverse level+ (Withstood attacks from BB and Kiara) Stamina: Extremely High (Can stay in the world without a Master for a week before being incarnated, fight against Sakura Matou while being broken down into magical energy, can survive having his arm cut off, being stabbed in the chest by Shirou, and then being shot in the head by Archer, dying only because he was absorbed into the singularity created by the Grail. Fought against Enkidu for several days straight, ultimately expending the entirety of the Gate of Babylon) Range: Extended Melee Range. At least hundreds of meters with Gate of Babylon. Kilometers to Planetary with Enuma Elish. Standard Equipment: His armor, Gate of Babylon (Which contains all of his obtained weaponry and treasure) Intelligence: Genius Weaknesses: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms Gate of Babylon: The King's Treasure: Gilgamesh's great treasury. It is a storehouse that contains the countless treasures of the world collected by Gilgamesh, and by using Key of the King's Law, Bab-ilu, he can open an invisible door to its contents to summon them whenever he pleases. It contains the prototypes of all Noble Phantasms, which are fired from his vault as projectiles, though he can also summon them directly into his hand for when he wants to fight up close. Due to the sheer number of Noble Phantasms he possesses, it is impossible for one to try and take them head on as they possess various unknown abilities to properly counter virtually any Servant recorded in the Throne of Heroes. The rate and power of the Noble Phantasms he releases depend on the situation he is in as well as how he will use them and who he is facing against. Additionally, he can also have them summoned right next to his opponent or from all directions to either attack them in surprise or to overwhelm them. It is through the usage of this Noble Phantasm in this way, having adopted this manner from his fight with Enkidu in life, that makes him summoned into the Archer-class. It has an incredibly efficient mana cost, needed only to open the gates, to begin with. He can prepare and produce hundreds or even a thousand Noble Phantasm at once if he wishes, and can return them to the vault whenever he pleases, even mid-flight. The Gate of Babylon contains all the treasures in the world, including the "wisdom of humanity" or in other words the the basis for all things constructed by humans throughout human history, from the works of the Library of Alexandria, to board games, to even air planes and submarines. The only technology he lacks are things that would be created by humans with entirely new concepts, and the technology of extraterrestrial races. In addition to the "wisdom of humanity," he also possesses the Prototypes of all Noble Phantasms, as all heroes' myths and legends are derived from his in some way, due to his status as the original hero. As such he is able to overwhelm any Servant by targeting their weaknesses with the Noble Phantasms. While he does not possess Noble Phantasms that were made before or after his time, such as some Divine Constructs, or Noble Phantasms that are formed from a Heroic Spirit's life and legend like God Hand, he would possess something that could be considered their prototypes, even if it was a paradox. Notable items within the Gate of Babylon include: * Anti-Spirit Incense: An ash-like powder that attracts walking corpses like those summoned by Angra Mainyu. * Auto-Defensors: A series of golden discs that float around Gilgamesh and can defend an area as large as a single floor building. They defend Gilgamesh from virtually any projectile by shooting them down with innumerable lightning bolts as they approach. It provides sufficient protection against even a storm of surprise attacks from Enkidu. However, a sufficiently fast projectile, such as True Archer's arrows, would be able to bypass them completely. * Command Spells: In Fate/Extra CCC, Gilgamesh has collected several Command Spells that would normally be used to bind Servants like himself and can provide them to a new Master if he wishes to establish a contract with them. * Curtain of Night: A magical item mentioned in passing as a means of counteracting Gawain's Numeral of the Saint, possibly by blotting out the sun. * Dáinsleif: A demonic sword from the Nibelungen. It is a cursed Noble Phantasm that contains a powerful curse of "reparation" to be used on its target, and it also drives the fate of its possessor to ruin and causes them to surely die. Within the Skáldskaparmál, it is possessed by the Danish king, Hogni. He became locked in eternal combat with the king of Serkland, Hedinn, due to the sword's curse, which requires it to always kill a man once drawn and does not allow it to return to its sheath until such is accomplished. * Durandal: The Peerless Sword: Originally the sword of Hector, he converted it into the spear Durindana, and after it later lost its features as a spear, it became Durandal. It was then later said to have been granted to King Charlemagne of the Frankish Empire by an angel and awarded to Roland. It is noted as the symbol of the Battle of Roncevaux Pass told of in the Song of Roland. Although Roland attempted to break the sword when he was on the verge of death to keep it from falling into the hands of the enemy, it proved to be impossible, but it was later prominently featured in Charlemagne's legends, acting as a symbol of Roland's bravery. The sword is a splendidly forged "symbol of power" much like King Arthur's Caliburn, and it is said to hold three miracles within it. It will not lose its sharpness even should its user's magical energy be depleted, proving indestructible even when Roland tried to destroy it. * Gáe Bolg: The spear of Cú Chulainn, a massive two-meter long weapon with the ability to always strike the opponent's heart. However, Gilgamesh lacks the knowledge required to activate this ability, but can still fire it as a powerful projectile that inflicts wounds that cannot be healed with natural regeneration. * Golden Axe: One of the few weapons Gilgamesh prefers to utilize personally. It's a powerful axe that seems to be able to cleave targets along with the space around them with a spinning chop. * Golden Drill: A weapon Gilgamesh uses in the Moon Cell, and one of the few that Gilgamesh prefers to wield personally. It's used to drill and tear into targets while firing at them with its machine gun and cannon functions. * Golden Lance: A weapon that Gilgamesh prefers to use personally, to skewer targets in close quarters combat. * Golden Swords: A pair of swords that resemble the weapon Enki which his Prototype self wields. They are one of the few weapons that Gilgamesh prefers to use personally in close quarters combat. * Gram: The "Sword of the Sun" wielded by Sigurd in the Völsunga saga of Norse mythology. It is said to be the "strongest demonic sword" that equals the "strongest holy sword", so it possesses the special characteristic of "dragon slayer". The version Gilgamesh owns seems to be prior to it being reforged. * Houtengeki: A halberd passed down in Chinese culture and the only type of halberd out of many to attain the rank of Noble Phantasm, probably due to the use of Houtengageki by a famous military commander. It is a polearm with many different uses such as thrusting, swiping, pulling, parrying, and various others. Chinese halberds have a spearhead at the tip of the shaft and a blade attached to the side, and the distinguishing characteristic of a Houtengeki is a unique crescent-moon shaped side blade, the “Moon Fang.” Weapons with only one of these blades are called Seiryugeki. It is said that a great deal of skill is needed to handle this weapon, though its versatility and ease of use once mastering it allowed for it to be used to serve the appropriate role for any type of combatant. * Immortal Slaying Scythe, Harpe: The Snake Hunter's Scythe, a divine sword from Greek mythology used by Perseus to kill the Gorgon Medusa and one of the many weapons inside Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon. It is described as a monster-killing holy sword with a special shape similar to a scythe, having the cutting edge on the inside of the blade, though it isn't actually an outstanding sword by itself. Its true strength is its trait of Refraction of Longevity, which is a divine ability that nullifies the "undying attribute" of immortals and inflicts wounds that cannot be restored by any methods other than healing in accordance to the natural laws. * Merodach: The Original Sin: A powerful sword Gilgamesh uses to determine if his opponent is worthy of facing Ea. Its the prototype of "the swords of selection across the globe", making it the prototype of both Gram and Caliburn. Due to being Caliburns prototype, its strength as a Noble Phantasm is incomparable, allowing it to easily shatter Caliburn in a single clash without without any resistance. Despite the difference in appearance, its "true nature" and "soul" is nearly identical to its successors , as such it utilizes the same power, a "light that can burn away everything it touches", that could kill Berserker in one slash. * Mountain-Piercing Spears: A series of unnamed spears that can easily pierce mountains. * Potion of Youth: A Noble Phantasm that returns the user to their youth, contained within a small translucent bottle. It is the herb of immortality, that which Gilgamesh sought and found after the death of his closest friend, Enkidu. While he lost it and came to terms with his own mortality, he still sought and found it again for the sake of having it in his treasury. When he drinks it, it returns him to his child self, altering his personality and appearance. He only uses it to blend into the world and tolerates modern society, such as within the ten-year gap between the Fourth and Fifth Holy Grail Wars, or when he sees something as a childish game that isn't worthy of his full strength. He can forcibly reverse the effects whenever he pleases to return to his older self. * Rho Aias: The Seven Rings that Cover the Fiery Heavens: The shield used by Aias the Great to stop Durindana, the spear of the Trojan hero Hector, tearing through six of its seven layers of cowhide but stopping at the final layer. As a result, it has been sublimed as a virtually absolute Conceptual Defense against thrown and launched weaponry. * Ship of Light: A vehicle that allows Gilgamesh to travel faster than the speed of light. It allows him to instantly return after he is sent to the edge of the Moon Cell's Imaginary Space hundreds of light-years away. * The Great Cup of Uruk: A powerful artifact that is equal to the Holy Grail in worth. It contains a vast amount of magical energy that allows it to function as a flawed wish-granting device that the Three Goddess Alliance could use to reshape the world of Mesopotamia in their image. * Vajra: A weapon appearing in the Vedic mythology of ancient India. It was a weapon crafted by Tvastar, the maker of divine instruments, using the bones of the sage, Dadhichi. It became a symbol of the divinity of Indra, the god of lightning, and the indestructible diamond pounder weapon carried by the gods of Buddhism. It was held in one interpretation to be a manifestation of Indra’s lightning, which is supported by its deceptions as a golden projectile and its appearance unbefitting of a conventional weapon. Vajra was initially known by its proper name of Vjaya when Indra was first introduced to India as a phenomenon that spread from the Aryans. Along with Indra, whose name changed to Taishakuten, his divine symbol also had its name changed and became known as Vajra after the age of Buddhism as India's main religion began. It is a simple weapon that can only be shot only once for fixed B+ rank damage separate from the user's magical energy supply. * Unnamed Anti-Magic Sickle: An enormous sickle that drains magical energy and can cut through magical implements such as Saber's armor or Berserker's Knight of Owner. *'Ig-Alima: Green Field Cutting Through the Thousand Mountains:' A massive blade also known as the Mountain-Felling Sword, it is a Divine Construct that can easily tear apart entire forests simply from the force of being swung. However, due to its incredible size, Gilgamesh cannot technically wield the sword, instead using it solely as a projectile from the Gate of Babylon to crush opponents under its weight. This Noble Phantasm was seen when Angelica was using Gate of Babylon via a class card. *'Sul-sagana:' A long, jagged blade comparable in size to Ig-Alima that is named after a Sumerian deity and which is also a Divine Construct. When using its ability, it summons a coat of fire around it where it is then swung in a wide arc that spreads its flame across the field. This was another one of the Noble Phantasm's used by a wielder of the Gilgamesh class card. * Arrow Protection Amulet: A D-Rank Noble Phantasm modeled after a solar eclipse. It increases The User's evasion rate and automatically nullifies projectiles that are D-Rank or below, but will gradually splinter as it nullifies more and more attacks, eventually being completely destroyed. As a last resort, he is also able to throw it at an enemy by using it in a matter akin to a stun grenade, blinding them with incredible light and heat. * Unnamed Dimensional Refraction Artifact: An artifact that defends against attacks that use the Multi-Dimensional Refraction Phenomenon, allowing Gilgamesh to block attacks that come from parallel universes such as Sasaki Kojirou's Tsubame Gaeshi. * Unnamed Dragon-Slaying Longsword: Gilgamesh also possesses a longsword that slew an oriental dragon in the past. * Unnamed Freezing Sword: Gilgamesh possesses a sword that would freeze any target struck as well as the area around them, covering the target in ice even if they managed to dodge the initial strike for as long as they're within relative proximity of the blade. * Unnamed Invisibility Ring: A ring that wards off the attention of normal people, preventing them from noticing him. It doesn't work on magi or other magical beings. * Unnamed Invisible Sword: A sword that is described as "invisible like Saber's" that Gilgamesh fires as a projectile. * Hades' Cap of Invisibility: An E-Rank Noble Phantasm originally possessed by the Greek god Hades, and the prototype of all Noble Phantasms that "conceal oneself". Normally kept in the form of a sash, anything that the cloth covers cannot by observed through physical or magical means, blocking out any emanations of magical energy and blocking all forms of magical detection. However, it does not obscure the user's sound, smell, body temperature or tracks, making its use rather situational. * Unnamed Lens: A golden ring with a single, warped lens that allowed Gilgamesh to view True Archer from twenty kilometers away. * Unnamed Levitation Treasure: An unnamed treasure that allows Gilgamesh to levitate in mid-air. * Unnamed Lightning Noble Phantasm: Gilgamesh is able to launch "lightning without form" as a projectile without the use of his Vajra Noble Phantasm. * Unnamed Magical Staves: Various magical rods and staves that can use magecraft from the Age of Gods. Those seen have generated pillars of flame, concentrated lightning storms, and light beams that home in on their targets. * Unnamed Mirror Shield: A shield that effortlessly repels powerful magecraft. * Unnamed Spellbook: An unnamed tome that allows Gilgamesh to utilize powerful Primeval Runes from the Age of Gods. * Unnamed Spiral Sword: Gilgamesh possesses a spiral sword that looks similar to Caladbolg, the spiral sword wielded by Fergus mac Róich. * Unnamed Triple-Edged Sword: A sword with three edges that can arc behind an opponent to attack their back if left unguarded. * Various Unnamed Homing Weapons: Gilgamesh possesses multiple weapons, such as scythes, scimitars, and axes that are able to constantly follow their chosen target even if they dodge in a vehicle as manoeuvrable as a modern fighter jet empowered by Lancelot's Knight of Owner. * Various Unnamed Shields: Gilgamesh possess multiple shields, that he normally deploys in order to halt attacks, including those that can overpower barrages from the Gate of Babylon. Vimana: Throne of the Heaven-soaring King: A flying contraption passed from Babylon and India that appeared within the Ramayana and Mahabharata, and one of the many Noble Phantasms within the Gate of Babylon. It far surpasses any jet from the modern era, fuelled by crystals that burn mercury as fuel. Even when Gilgamesh was just fooling around, he easily outpaced Lancelot in a fighter jet elevated to a Noble Phantasm by Knight of Owner. He uses the Gate of Babylon freely while piloting Vimana. It has a wide array of functions including ancient machine guns, nuclear warheads, stealth functions, communication interception technology, laser cannons, and biological weapons, among others. Enkidu: Chains of Heaven: Gilgamesh's most trusted Noble Phantasm, even more so than Ea. It is a set of chains named after his closest friend and made to bind even the gods themselves. It is one of the few Anti-Divine Noble Phantasms, growing stronger when used against those with divine blood, such as Heracles, becoming more effective the higher their rank of Divinity. They are said to bind even space itself. Those that are caught in it cannot escape even through the use of a Command Seal, though Berserker, in his last moments, in a desperate show of his own strength, is able to shatter the chains and escape. Against a non-divine Servant like Saber, Archer and Assassin, it is nothing but a strong chain. Gilgamesh can summon Enkidu from anywhere he can reach with the Gate of Babylon, even capable of using it as a weapon with its bladed end or use them to drag the enemy closer to him, and will also draw out its full length when serious to use it in conjunction with Ea. Sword of Rupture, Ea: Also known as the "Sword that ripped apart the world", it is the ultimate and final Noble Phantasm contained within the Gate of Babylon and Gilgamesh's most powerful weapon. A Divine Construct and the manifestation of the power which stabilized the planet, utilized by Gods to enact creation. The sword is crowned with the name of the God Ea who is believed to be the deification of the same power which stabilized the planet by moving, crushing and turning its surface. While classified as a "sword" its more accurately described as a staff, due to bearing a cylindrical "blade" with a dull tip and independently rotating segments with three lithograph that each represents heaven, earth, and the underworld while together representing the universe. Unlike the countless other Noble Phantasm within his treasury, which were passed onto countless wielders after his death and took on many forms, it is a sword only he possesses and is permitted to wield, as one who inherited the essence of the gods. As his most powerful treasure, Gilgamesh is reluctant to use it against "lowlifes", willingly drawing it only to face those he believes are worthy, such as Alexander the Great and King Arthur. *'Enuma Elish: The Star of Creation that Split Heaven and Earth:' Ea's function as a Noble Phantasm, a space cutting attack that shows the "Truth", that was originally used as a powerful Nation-Building Authority that separated Heaven and Earth. It's Ea's maximum output as an EX-ranked Anti-World Noble Phantasm, as such it's well-suited for the destruction of Reality Marbles, in a manner that Gilgamesh describes as revealing the reality behind a dream. By rotating the separate sections of Ea at a rapidly increasing speed, it releases a vortex of energy while twisting, compressing and intertwining air until the pressure exceeds the laws of physics, creating a space-time dislocation. Once fired, the energy vortex and space-time dislocation deal catastrophic damage that can't be reduced without an attack of equal might or Anti-Purge defence. In addition, the attack cuts space itself, allowing it to rend the world to show the "Truth" or in other words the basis for hell, the planet's primordial form where no life can exist. While powerful on its own, Enuma Elish can be boosted by support from the Noble Phantasms in the Gate of Babylon, further increasing the damage it deals. However, most of the time, Gilgamesh does not use its full power as it is hardly necessary; even a casual Enuma Elish easily overpowered Excalibur and gravely wounded Saber, rendering her helpless. Sha Naqba Imuru (He who Saw the Deep): The Omniscient Omnipotent Star: Gilgamesh's mentality sublimated as a Noble Phantasm. The mentality that's said to have spread across the world like the brilliance of the stars, and seen through all of creation. It is continuously active and does not need its true name revealed to use it. It grants him high-level Clairvoyance, allowing him to discern great truths with a glance, identifying Servants and their Noble Phantasm with ease as well as always see the optimal move to make. In addition, if he so chooses he is even able to look at the possibilities of various parallel worlds. The power of this Noble Phantasm is so potent that it's said that he discerned a piece of the truth regarding the demise of human history. However, despite its power, Gilgamesh lacks the processing speed to browse through all the parallel worlds, unlike beings such as Suzuka Gozen. Furthermore, his arrogance leads him to reject certain world lines as impossible, including one in which he was consumed by the mud of the Grail and broken down into magical energy. Class Skills Independent Action: The ability to remain independent and exist in the world without the magical energy supplied by a Master, allowing the Servant to act autonomously and the Master to save their own magical energy for spells. Under normal circumstances, Gilgamesh's rank of A allows him to act without a Master except when it comes to the use of high-cost Noble Phantasms, and he can remain in the world for a week without a Master. After he was incarnated by the mud of the Grail, it got ranked higher to A+, meaning he needs no Master to act and can use more of his high-cost abilities including his strongest Noble Phantasms. Through this, he remained materialized even after the Fourth Holy Grail War ended. In the Moon Cell, it is of an extraordinary rank of EX, showed in his ability to survive even while in the Far Side of the Moon, a place normally considered to be unsafe for normal lifeforms to go there and operating completely by himself without the need of a master. Magic Resistance: An ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Gilgamesh's proficiency in this skill ranges from E to C-Rank depending on who summoned him, with E-Rank merely reducing the amount of damage he takes from magical attacks and C-Rank nullifying spells below two verses but cannot defend against Magecraft on the level of High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals. It is, however, further enhanced by his armor, raising it above the magic resistance of even King Arthur, whose A-rank magic resistance can negate magecraft from the Age of Gods. He has many other possessions that would also allow him to negate magecraft. This ability also provides resistance against indirect magical attacks such as Petrification, Hypnosis, and Spatial Manipulation. Personal Skills Charisma: The natural talent to command an army, which increases the ability of allies during group battles. In Gilgamesh's case, it is no longer fame, but rather a kind of curse in itself due to his A+ Rank proficiency, causing normal humans to prostrate themselves at his feet in his mere presence. It can also be used as a form of subtle Mind Manipulation, getting people to do what he wants without much resistance. Collector: A "talent" in collecting high-quality goods, a sort of supernatural luck that draws rare items into Gilgamesh's hands. Gilgamesh is one who has collected all the Earth's treasures, grasping the very essence of human ingenuity itself. Divinity: The measure of one's Divine Spirit aptitude, reflected in high ranks by the user becoming part Divine Spirit. At A-rank, it is even an indicator as one who has reached the Throne of Gods. Additionally, it possesses another effect that allows one to reduce "Anti-Purge defense" in proportion to the rank of their Divinity, allowing them to break through defensive abilities such as Protection of the Faith and Saver's Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig. Gilgamesh would normally have an A+ Rank in this skill due to being two-thirds divine, but his effective rank has dropped to B due to his distaste for the gods after they killed his friend Enkidu. Golden Rule: A skill that measures one ability and fortune to obtain wealth. Having been fated to live a life filled with riches, and having said to collect all kinds of treasury, many of which are the originals to the numerous Noble Phantasms used by hundreds of heroes that he has also collected during his lifetime as well as possessing enough wealth to never have any concerns about poverty in any era he appears in, he possesses a rank of A in this skill. Key: Base | Full Power Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts